Paradichlorobenzene
by OwlCookies XD
Summary: "Had it all really come to this?" Ed and Al, sent to Creta, wind up finding a gang called Resistance. But that's just the start of strange happenings. Who's behind all this and will they be able to escape from Creta once and for all? AU hinted Royai EdWin
1. Chapter 1

**OwlCookies: enjoy this, my fellow fanfictioneers. For my unicorness has pooped out a rainbow known as a fanfiction…**

**Please go easy on me O.O I'm trying to make this all dramatic, angsty, and stuff all negative like that, but personally, I find myself more of a comedic author… So, if it's not as dramatic to your expectations, I apologize for the inconvience…**

**And also, on another note, as it says in the summary, it has hinted royai and edwin. There's no royed! I STRONGLY dislike yaoi and yuri so…yea… no offense to those who do…**

**Disclaimer: Although I find no point to actually adding this… I FRICKIN DOWN OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! DO I EVEN **_**LOOK**_** LIKE A COW, FROM JAPAN? DUDE, I'M STILL IN MY EARLY TEENS! That's er… uhm… 13… but… I DON'T OWN IT! AND WHAT'S THE POINT IN DISCLAIMERS? THIS IS A FANFICTION. I'M **_**ALOUD**_** TO WRITE STUFF ABOUT THESE CHARACTERS! THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT! Hmf! Point proven!**

**XXXX**

Had everything really come to this?

"You have two options, Edward," the judge told him. "Juvenile hall or the JCP." His eyes narrowed. "I'm fairly sure you know well what that is."

Ed looked down and shook his head. "No sir. I don't. I've never heard of it."

"The JCP stands for Juvenile Correction Program. It's for special children like you to help correct your ways," the judge explained. "The distance on how far you're sent determines how much correction is needed."

He looked up, fire burning in his eyes. "And if I chose that, where would I be sent to?"

The judge ruffled through the papers on his desk and scanned for the right document. When he found it, he held it up proudly. "The city of Pendleton," he answered with an evil smirk.

Ed's eyes widened. "Pendleton? Are you kidding me? That's where the border war of Amestris and Creta is happening, and you want to send me _there_?"

"Order!" The judge yelled, hammering his desk with a mallet. "I did not give you permission to speak!"

Once again, Ed looked down, not in shame, but in anger. "I'm sorry, your honor," Ed grumbled trying to sound guilty.

"I expect your decision in twenty-four hours, Edward. Session dismissed," the judge ordered.

As everyone in the court room filed out, Ed stood there clenching his fists angrily. Just two days ago, he and his brother, Al, were happily waving Winry goodbye to the Cretan automail festival. Today, now, he was here in court for a crime he didn't even do! They had accused him of murder for a person he didn't even know. Without even asking him or anything, they had found "all the evidence" they needed to find him guilty. Altogether in one day, they striped away his brother from him, burned down his house, and crushed everything he had into little itty bitty pieces. Had everything really come to this?

Soon, even the judge and attorneys left, causing the lights to turn off. Grumbling angrily, Ed left the court and headed outside to breath in the fresh Resembool air. He began to walk, who knows where. But instead of the kind faces and smiling people, all he got was rude looks and angry stares. Ed wanted to scream out that he was innocent, but what could he do? The judge frickin declared him guilty of murder and his stupid laywer didn't help! That stupid lawyer looked like a girl, with long spikey green hair with a black headband on his forehead. He seemed to be on the same side as the judge. The judge looked young, wearing shades, trying to look frickin cool, and his stupid black and spikey hair. Not as long as his lawyers but short enough to tell he was a guy.

It was stupid, how did they expect him to give an answer in twenty-four frickin hours? He'd probably freeze first on this freezing January day! Sure, he had his long red coat and black clothes to suck in the warmth, but really? Couldn't they have left his house! Go ahead and vandalize it, but just let him have a stupid house! The only relatives he had left was Hoenheim, a stupid excuse of a father who had abandoned him years ago, and granny Pinako who believed the stupid lie and would probably only let him in her house to beat him up!

"DAMN IT!" Ed screamed, kicking a large rock in front of him. Instead of moving, the force he used to kick at it, bounced back and hurt his foot. "DAMN IT WORLD!" he screamed again, bouncing around while cradling his foot.

"_Serves him right_,_" _he heard some mutter as they walked by.

Ed turned around and glared at him. "SHUT UP! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED YOU BASTARD!"

"_What a horrible person," _another person murmured.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Ed screamed.

"_Jerk."_

Insults flew in his direction and pierced him thorns. Was this a set up? But why him? He already lost his mother, why would they do anything else? Just let him live his horrible life by the frickin day! All he had left was his little brother, yet, they had taken him away too! The thorns pierced him one by one and soon, Ed gave up struggling and sat down emotionless in the middle of the road.

In the distance, a car made its way on the road. A few feet before it hit Ed, it stopped. The window rolled down and a head popped out. "Ed?" It was Hoenheim.

Ed miserably looked up. Anger and hatred filled his eyes as he saw the man. "Hoenheim," he scowled.

Hoenheim waved. "Hey Ed, I found Al in an orphanage and decided to bring him back. What's the rumor going on about you killing someone?"

He looked down. "It's nothing you'd be worried about."

"The least I could do is worry about you."

"Tch."

The back door to the car opened an out popped out a boy. "Brother!" he called happily.

Ed jumped up. "A-Al!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Brother!" Al ran to Ed and gave him a big hug.

"Al!"

Al turned around and waved to Hoenheim. "Thanks dad!"

"No problem Al. Well, I better be going on my way."

"What? You're leaving?" Al asked sadly.

Hoenheim nodded. "Be careful, ok? Don't get into any trouble." His eyes narrowed. "I'm trying everything I can do, Al. Remember that."

"Ok!"

With that, Hoenheim drove away.

"What was that bastard talking about?" Ed asked, still angry.

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about, brother," Al blinked confused.

"You just…" Ed sighed. "Nevermind."

"So what happened at the trial?"

Ed's eyes darkened. "I've been found guilty so they're making me either go to juvenile or to some correction program in Pendleton."

Al's eyes widened. "What! Why Pendleton? But that's where the border war between Amestris and Creta is taking place!"

"That's what I said!" Ed exclaimed.

"Then…" Al murmured.

Ed scratched the back of his head. "I don't know, Al. What should I do? If I go to juve, I won't be able to see you all the time, but if I go to Pendleton, you could get hurt."

"You don't have to worry about me all the time, brother. I'll be fine," Al said.

"Yes but-"

"Just go to Pendleton, brother!"

"Ok. If that's what you want," Ed shrugged.

Al smiled honestly.

Finally, Ed and Al got off the road and headed toward granny Pinako's house.

XXXX

Al squeezed Ed's arm. "You can do it, brother," he encouraged.

Ed looked up at the building in determination. "You're right Al. I'll be fine."

He marched into the court room and faced the judge with the same determination he had looked at the building with. Strangely, his lawyer wasn't there.

"Have you made your decision, Edward?" the judge asked. A sly grin had spread across his face.

Ed mimicked that grin and nodded. "I'll do that stupid JC program."

The judges' grin widened and he pretty much chuckled evilly. "Good." In his hand were two train tickets. "Your train leaves an hour from now. I also have a ticket for your brother."

Ed's eyes sparkled as he grabbed the tickets. "Thanks."

"Dismissed." The judge used the mallet again, chuckling.

Outside, Al was waiting eagerly. "C'mon brother! Let's go! The trains leaving soon!" he called, once he saw Ed hopping down the stairs of the big building.

Ed grinned happily and started running to Al. "Yeah. You're right. But you'll never believe what happened!"

"What happened, brother?" Al asked with equal excitement.

He held up the two train tickets. "You _do_ get to come with me!"

"That's great! Now let's go!" Al exclaimed with a slight tone of impatience.

"Alright."

Together, the two brothers headed to the train station.

"Al?" Ed asked as they sat down to wait for the train. "How did you know the train would be leaving soon?"

Momentarily, Al froze. You could just feel the tension. "Lucky guess, I guess brother," Al grinned dumbly.

"Oh. You're good at guessing."

"Thanks!" his grin widened.

Ed jumped a little at the sudden train whistle. "Hey, the trains a few minutes early!" he exclaimed. "That's convenient."

XXXX

"Pendleton station," a voice announced.

Gun shots rang everywhere. Ed looked around. There were no civilians in sight, well, except for the dead ones who were shot by the opposing side. But hidden away from all the violence, were a little boy and a seducing older female with him. The boy was holding a sign that said, "EDWARD ELRIC."

Al pointed in that direction. When the boy and lady saw Al, they started waving their arms. After Ed rolled his automail shoulder, he and Al walked in their direction.

"Mr. Edward!" the little boy exclaimed. "It's so nice to meet you! My name is Selim and that's my older sister Veronica!"

Ed looked at Veronica and blushed. She gave him a mean scowl in response.

"You must be thirsty!" Selim smiled and held out a glass of white liquid. "Don't worry, we know you don't like milk. This isn't milk."

He took the cup and looked in. "What is it?" he asked.

Selim held out a finger childishly. "Uh-uh-uh! I can't tell you until after you drink it!" he giggled.

"Fine," Ed sighed rolling his eyes. He pinched his nose and gulped down the liquid. "So, what is it?"

Selims eyes began to glow red. "Have a nice nap, Edward Elric," he grinned evilly, his voice now sounding different.

Ed's eyes opened wide as he began to feel nauseous. Slowly, he began to fade in and out of consciousness. In the end, he collapsed out cold.

XXXX

"Brother! Brother wake up!"

Ed groaned as he was shaken awake.

"Al~?" his voice was slurred.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed.

Ed sat up groaning and rubbing his throbbing head. "Damn it, what happened?"

Al looked around. "I- I don't know, but Selim gave me something to drink and then, I ended up here!"

Ed's eyes shot up open as he remembered what had happened. "Crap! What the hell!" he screamed. "Where are we?"

"We're in Creta, brother," Al answered.

"W-Why? We were just in Pendleton!" Ed exclaimed.

Al shook his head.

"Damn it," Ed grumbled.

He stood up and leaned against the wall. They were outside in the busy streets of Creta in front of a restaurant.

"What are we going to do?" Ed asked himself, looking down at the streets.

"B-BROTHER?" he heard a voice call. It sounded like… Al! But, Al was right next to him.

"Al?" Ed asked suspiciously.

Al sat down, looking toward the voice. His eyes wide with fear and tension. The tension was so thick, Ed could really feel it.

"Al…? What's wrong…?"

"Brother!" the voice called again.

"Shit," Al murmured. He stood up quickly and ran away.

"H-Hey!"

The voice got closer and closer until Ed finally saw who it was.

"A-Al? Wh-What?" Ed was completely confused. How could their be two Al's? "Weren't you just… Where…?" He was pointing in multiple directions.

"Brother? Are you sick? You're babbling." Al blinked confused in worry.

"Wait… Wait… What…" Ed's head was spinning as he tried thinking of what the heck just happened. "How are you…"

"When they took me away to an orphanage, they took me here instead. Who that person next to you?" he asked curiously.

"That was… you…!" Their eyes opened wide.

"How is that possible?" Al gasped.

"I don't know…" Ed murmured looking down. Then he looked up abruptly. "How do I know you're actually Al?" he growled.

"Uhm… Uhm…" Al studdered. "Ask me a question."

Ed thought for a moment. "Why do I have automail, who gave it to me, and when did both things happen?"

Al thought for a moment. "We tried to resurrect mom so you lost your arm, you didn't want me to lose anything so you lost your leg for me. Winry gave you the automail and both things happened when you were twelve!"

"Wow. You're right." Ed was surprised. "Ok, you're Al. What do we do now?"

"I tried to see if we could get back to Amestris, but Creta's been in a lockdown from Amestris for years. We can only go to Aerugo," Al replied. "From there, we can go to Xing then to Amestris. But because of how long that would take, I don't think that's a good idea."

"So, we're stuck here?" Ed asked.

Al nodded.

"What've you been doing here?"

"Nothing. Just, surviving I guess," Al shrugged. "Hey, brother, what if that fake Al comes back?"

Ed shrugged. "We fight him back."

"Do you think you can actually fight, _me_?" a voice asked.

Al and Ed looked up and saw someone with long green hair.

"Brother, isn't that your lawyer?" Al asked.

Ed wasn't paying attention. He was looking up angrily with his fists clenched. "How… Why…!"

The green haired person laughed evilly and jumped down from the building he was standing on.

"_Woah! Look at zat!"_

"_Does zat hurt?"_

"The name's Envy, kid. Shape shifting homunculus at your service."

"Shape shifting?" Ed growled. "So you pretended to be my little brother and you got my dad accepted?"

Envy snorted. "Your dad? You mean _father_? He looks exactly like Hoenheim. The only reason why I acted as your brother was so you wouldn't freak out. Now, I brought him to you, be happy. Interact with everyone from Creta and our plan with work."

"P-Plan?" Ed asked.

"You don't need to know. You just need to do." Envy rolled his eyes. "Get outta my sight before I do it for you."

Ed glared at him, but Al quickly pulled him away. "LET ME AT HIM!" He struggled against his brothers protests until finally, Al let go.

"Tch." Envy looked down at Ed with an annoyed look. "Look at you human scum, squirming amongst each other like worms."

"YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN YOU ASS?" Ed screamed, obviously pissed.

"_Zey are going to fight!"_

"_Come children! Let us leave!"_

Soon, the whole area was cleared of people.

"How kind," Envy laughed. "They left us more space to fight. You just wait to me to kick your scrawny little ass."

Ed grew angrier and angrier. "WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' LITTLE?"

"Someone has a complex," Envy mocked.

"DAMN YOU!" Ed charged and held out his autmail fist to punch the homonculus.

He swung but Envy ducked. "Is that the best you can do, shrimp?"

"Envy, stop."

Ed, Al, and Envy stopped to look at the voice. Selim, eyes glowing red, stepped out of the shadows. He didn't look happy.

Envy rolled his eyes. "Yea, whatever brother dear."

They both disappeared into the shadows.

"Hey! Stop!" Ed called after them. Too late. "Damn it!"

Al grabbed his arm. "Stop it brother! They're gone!"

Ed growled angrily. "Damn it."

"_Are you guys ok?"_

XXXX

**OwlCookies: toward the beginning, I meant for hoenheim to leave that early. Not because I had nothing better for him to do, it was just part of the plot. Yes, I realized that emotionless Ed on the middle of the road is completely out of character, but… to bad T.T I couldn't think of anything better. When Ed pinched his nose while drinking the liquid, its becuz he thinks its milk and when u pinch ur nose, u cant taste anything. Oh, and uhm… I researched and apparently Creta is suppsed to be based of France so… yea…**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER NUMERO DOS**

**OwlCookies: I'm so sorry if the first chapter was terrible! I'M DEARLY SORRY YOU HEAR ME! DEARLY SORRY! *shakes you silly***

**Ehem… Sorry about that… So uhm, when I describe Creta, I made it all artistic. I dunno why, but France and Florence are like the same to me, so that's why I'm making Creta all artistic. Mostly because of Florence and I personally love to draw art ;)**

**XXXX**

_Al grabbed his arm. "Stop it brother! They're gone!"_

_Ed growled angrily. "Damn it."_

"_Are you guys ok?"_

XXXX

A black haired boy walked toward them. He seemed older and didn't look like he was from Creta.

"Are you guys ok?" he asked again.

Al looked at him fondly and nodded.

The black haired boy shoved his hands in his pockets and smirked. "That was Envy and Pride. They've been bothering us as well. I take it you're not from Creta?"

"Yeah… But you don't look like you're from here either," Ed said.

He shook his head. "You could say that. Honestly, I was born in Amestris. But… I stayed there until I was 10. After that, my mom died. My attorney, Envy in disguise, sent me here." The black haired boy looked at them intently. "Even since that time seven years ago, a few other kids from Amestris found themselves here. The name's Mustang. Nice to meet you." Mustang nodded holding out his hand.

"Edward Elric." Ed spat on his hand and shook Mustangs hand.

Mustang smirked and wiped his hand on his pants. "Good one, Elric."

"I'm Alphonse Elric, but you can just call me Al," Al bowed.

"Al and Elric," Mustang smirked. "Honestly, my name is Roy Mustang but everyone just calls me Mustang."

"My name is _Ed_," he corrected.

"Yeah? Well I'm calling you Elric."

"Jackass," Ed grumbled.

"So, Al, you're the older one right?" Mustang asked, still smirking.

Ed cracked his knuckles angrily. "You wanna say again?"

Mustang laughed. "You're… the older brother? You're joking, right?"

"You only wish, bastard," Ed growled.

"Brother! Don't hurt him!" Al pleaded, grabbing Ed's arm in restraint. "Please, for me?"

Ed sighed. "Fine."

"Mr. Mustang, when you said 'everyone' who were you referring to?" Al asked.

Mustang smiled. "The Resistance."

Ed and Al looked at him with the same expression. "Resistance?"

He nodded. "Follow me and I'll explain everything once we get to our hide-out."

As they followed Mustang, Ed and Al looked at the city. Everything was so beautiful and artistic! Statues and monuments littered the streets filled with people. Mosaics and paintings were splattered along every wall. Their mouths opened wide with awe as they saw just how creative and talented those Cretan people were. Domes and arches, it was so advanced and beautiful!

"It's… beautiful…" Ed muttered in awe.

Mustang glanced back and smirked. "Isn't it? Creta is known for its artistic ability."

Soon, all the beautiful art disappeared into graffiti probably from gangs around the area. The buildings and shops turned into polluting industrial buildings and abandoned warehouses. Even a polluted creek ran around the buildings.

"Yeah, this is _so_ artistic," Ed said rolling his eyes.

"This is the industrial district. No one ever comes here so that's why we set up our hide-out here."

Soon, they got to a moderately small and abandoned building. It wasn't as leaky, cold, and dirty as the other buildings. Probably because of the improvements given to it by its inhabitants. Instead of entering through the front door, Mustang led them around to the darkest and creepiest side of the building and knocked on the door as if he were playing a little tune. Once he stopped knocking, a little window on the door slid open and a pair of eyes appeared.

"Yes?"

"Breda, you're supposed to ask for the password." Mustang rolled his eyes.

"Sorry sir," Breda said. "Password please," he corrected himself.

"How much wood would a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck would chuck wood," Mustang replied in a fast slur.

"Wood… chuck… would… Could you please spell that out?" Breda asked.

"Just open the damn door!"

The door opened and revealed a fairly large boy with dark orange hair, no older than 15.

"Who're they?" Breda asked.

Mustang looked around, scanning for something. "Ed and Al Elric," he replied, not really paying attention.

"Brothers? So… Al, he looks like he's the older one. You gonna call him Elric instead of just Al?"

Ed looked at Breda with a death glare and he clenched his fists and hissed in anger. "Say that again, I dare you."

"Elric, calm down," Mustang ordered still looking around.

His death glare lessened, but it was still there as he and Al followed Mustang.

"BREDA! FALMAN! FUERY! HAWKEYE! HAVOC! PARKER!" Mustang called.

The Breda person, a gray haired boy with squinty eyes, a little kid with glasses, a girl who looked totally emotionless, a blond haired boy with an unlit cigarette, and a boy with extremely light blond hair came and stood at attention.

"What's up, chief?" the blond boy with the unlit cigarette asked.

"We have guests from Amestris," Mustang replied.

The cigarette boy snorted. "Welcome to the club, kid. What's _your _story?"

"We'll have time for stories, later, Havoc. I have some explaining to give them."

"Then why'd you make us come here right now?" Havoc asked in slight annoyance.

"Havoc," Mustang said angrily.

"Yes sir?"

"SHUT UP."

"Sorry sir," Havoc muttered in shame.

Ed crossed his arms. "How much longer are we going to have to wait? We just met you, and yet, you drag us over here like you're expecting something."

"I am," Mustang admitted.

Ed narrowed his eyes. "You want us to join your little group, don't you."

Mustang sweat dropped. "Was I that obvious?"

"Yeah… you were…" Al replied.

"Man," he groaned in disappointment. "Well, I still owe you and explanation." He was now smirking. "Like I told you, when I was 10, I ended up here in Creta. But I didn't actually start the gang until I met someone named Maes Hughes a year later." By the look in his eye, you could tell this wasn't a happy story. "Together, we formed Resistance. It was great to have him by my side. We were best friends. Well, until, until… that time…" he looked down sadly. "That was the first time we encountered the homunculi. It was Pride, Selim. Pride said 'they' had no more use for Hughes and attempted to kill him so many times. I was there every time; it was like they wanted me to see his death. I tried to stop Pride but, my alchemy wasn't strong enough."

"Woah, hold up there pony boy! You're an alchemist?" Ed exclaimed.

Mustang nodded, the insulted hadn't affected him. "I use flame alchemy…"

"Brother! Let him continue!" Al scolded.

"But one day, Pride brought Greed with him. While Greed held me down, Pride… he… he killed Hughes right in front of my eyes…" Mustang scrunched his eyes closed and clenched his fists in anger. "My revenge is what's keeping me going. Until the day I can finally get back at Pride for what he's done, I refuse to die."

The emotionless blond girl stepped up, he eyes closed in thought. "After that, he met me and Havoc. And one by one, we all joined, all the way up to Parker."

"C'mon. You got to tell your sob story and Hawkeye got to tell a little part, is it story time yet, chief?" Havoc whined.

Mustang facepalmed. "Fine Havoc. FINE. It's story time! But do it in order this time…"

"I'm sorry… but my head _is _still jumbled…" Parker murmured.

"I've known Mustang for a long time," Hawkeye said, finally opening her eyes. "We're childhood friends because he was my fathers apprentice for alchemy. When he disappeared, I was 8. Because I was still only a little child, I wanted to find him. Besides Rebecca, he was one of my closest friends. I can't exactly remember what happened, but someone led me to Creta saying that Mustang would be there. It was true, he was here. But when I found him, he was sitting down, beating up a Cretan soldier."

Al raised his hand slightly. "Uh… excuse me, but Ms. Hawkeye, why are you all… er… emotionless…?"

Hawkeye closed her eyes again. "That's a story for a different time. Not now."

When she said that, Mustang looked at her sadly with passion and worry. It seemed he knew very well what had happened.

"A year after that, I came along. They knocked me out when I was playing around with a bunch my buddies. Like everyone else, I found out I was in Creta. I'm sure why, but where I landed, every kid that saw me started harassing me. That's how I got these!" Havoc started flexing his muscles and showing some scars. "Then one time, when I was fighting these kids, Hawkeye shot them dead. Did anyone tell you she's hella good at aiming? Suits her name you know, hawks eye?" While everyone was intently listening to Havoc's story, no one noticed how she shivered at the mention of the murder. "Well anyway, Mustang came up to me and introduced himself. We chatted a bit and he persuaded me to join the gang. So here I am now! But soon, a few months later, Fuery came into the picture," Havoc explained.

"So… how old are you now?" Ed asked.

"16."

Ed looked like he was going to sulk. He was 15, sure, but Havoc was waaay taller than him.

"I was only 7 when they got _me_," the kid with the glasses started. "I don't really think I have much of a story, but I was at school when they kidnapped me."

"By they, do you mean the homunculi?" Al asked.

Fuery nodded. "The homunculi are doing all the dirty work. The ring leader is hiding somewhere."

"So that means, that Father guy is a homunculus?" Ed punched his palm.

"Father?" Mustang asked. "Who's that?"

"Some guy who looks like my old man. Envy told me his name," Ed replied.

Mustang put his finger on his chin in thought. "I see."

Fuery sulked. "C'mon guys, I'm important too," he whined. (1)

"Oh, sorry!" Al apologized. "Please, continue."

"Nevermind… I don't feel like my story is that important," Fuery sulked.

Ed blinked confused. "B-But you just said you _were_ important…"

"I'll pass," Fuery sniffed. He obviously felt so unappreciated.

"So," Ed asked. "Who's next for _story time_?"

The gray haired boy, Falman, raised his hand. "Like Fuery, I don't think I have much of a story. Breda and I were dragged here about 4 years ago."

"We're pretty close, eh Falman," Breda commented, jabbing his elbow at Falman.

He chuckled. "Yeah. I guess you could say that."

"…Anything to add to that?" Al asked, trying not to be rude.

Both boys shook their heads.

"Ok then…" Ed muttered.

Parker, the boy with extremely light blond hair, stepped up. "Actually, I've been here for years. I was taken to Creta at a very young age. It's funny really, how I can just barely remember being from Amestris. Because of how young I was, nothing had actually happened to my parents. They were still alive when I was taken, I'm pretty sure." He squinted, trying to remember what happened to him. "Since no one really wanted me, a street boy, I just started wandering around and fending for myself. Years later though, I saw Mustang. Then, I eventually joined him."

"So… are your names _really_ Havoc, Parker, Falman, and uhm… so on?" Al asked curiously.

"No." Mustang shook his head. "I called your brother, Elric, because formally, we call everyone by their last name. I've told you my name, but you'll have to ask the others for _their_ first names. Quite frankly, some people might have forgotten their names, others, maybe they don't want to bring it up. But for me, I want to remember mine. If we ever get the hell out of here, I want to remember who I am." He grinned. "So what do you say? Will you join us?"

"Give us a moment," Al replied.

Together, Ed and Al left the building and talked outside.

"What do you say, brother?" Al asked.

Ed shrugged. "I'm afraid that if we join them, you'll get hurt. You know I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Brother, it's not healthy if you worry about me all the time! Think about yourself," Al told him.

He rubbed his automail arm and changed the subject. "Damn, my arm is aching. I guess it's going to rain soon."

"So, should we stay with them?"

"I don't know Al. Do _you_ want too?"

"You're the one who makes the decisions, brother," Al told him. "They seem nice, though."

Ed snorted. "Yeah, but I don't like that Mustang guy. He's a pain."

Al sighed in annoyance. "Oh brother."

"Then I guess it's settled." Ed rubbed his automail arm again. "We should get inside now. My arm's starting to bug me a lot."

Inside, everyone was back where they were, only a bit more conversation occurred. Mustang watched as they left and came back.

"Well?" he asked.

Ed jabbed a finger at him. "My brother better not be hurt," he growled. "If he is, then we're leaving."

Mustang's expression lit up. "Don't worry Elric, he'll be fine."

"Aren't you going to do the uhm… thingy…?" Havoc asked.

"Hm… oh yes. Do you two happen to be alchemists?" Mustang asked.

Ed and Al froze in horror. "N-No. We… we're not," Ed replied shakily.

Suspiciously, Mustang raised an eyebrow. "Really? What about you Al? Are _you_ an alchemist?"

Rapidly, Al shook his head. "No, I uhm… d-don't even think alchemy is very useful!"

"Alright. Now tell us _your_ story. How did you end up here?"

The hairs on the back of Ed's neck stood up. "I guess I kinda have the same story as you. But I was found guilty for a crime I didn't do. They told me I either had to go to jail or sent to Pendleton. So, I chose to go there. Envy, disguised as Al came with me. At Pendleton, we met Pride and uh… a woman name Veronica. They drugged me and I found myself here in Creta. Soon, I found out that it wasn't Al who was with me. I found the real Al, you found us yadyadya…" he explained.

"By the way, I noticed that when your finger jabbed me, it was… how do I put it… er… not like a normal finger," Mustang said.

"_That_ is none of your business," Ed grumbled, turning around and looking away darkly.

Mustang smirked. "You have automail limbs don't you?"

Ed spun around and looked at him in complete shock. "How the hell do _you_ know?" he exclaimed.

"I have my ways," he chuckled, still smirking.

"Now that you're part of the Resistance," he started, changing the subject. "I have you tell you more about us."

"You sound like it's a grudge," Ed retorted.

Mustang ignored that comment. "Each person has his own rank depending on how useful and skilled they are. There is a private, which at the moment, you and Al are at. Corporal, Sergeant, Warrant officer, Major, Lieutenant, Colonel, and General. But I'm the general," he smirked at that last sentence.

"Conceited bastard," Ed muttered to himself.

"Hawkeye," Mustang called.

"Sir?" she replied.

"Take Elric and Al outside. Can you determine their rank for me?"

"Yes sir."

Hawkeye walked to them. "Please follow me," she politely ordered.

She led the brothers outside and loaded her gun.

"Uhm… what's that for?" Ed asked suspiciously.

"I hope you're fast enough to dodge bullets," was all she said.

"WHAAAT?" Ed shouoted. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?"

"No," she said pointing the gun at them. "If I injure you, it's because you didn't dodge my bullets." She pulled the trigger.

Ed ducked as the bullet whizzed past his head and made a loud splat on the wall behind him.

"Brother!" Al cried.

Hawkeye fired a bullet at Al. He ducked as well.

"Al!" Ed shouted.

"Well?" Hawkeye asked. "Aren't you going to fight back?"

Ed charged at her, dodging every bullet she fired at him.

"Brother!" Al called. "They are-"

He turned around to look at his brother. Hawkeye shot a bullet at his head. Surprised that he didn't feel any pain, Ed felt the back of his head. When he looked at his hand, he saw red goop dripping down.

"What the hell? This is paint!" Ed spun around. "You're using a paint gun?"

"Of course I am," she said matter-of-factly. "If you weren't able to dodge the bullets, you'd probably have to go to the hospital."

Mustang walked out to check on the three. He frowned. "Aww Hawkeye, why are you going easy on them? You're supposed to go all out."

Hawkeye turned around to face him. "Sorry sir."

He smirked. "No matter, I'll take over," he said, putting on his ignition gloves. "Ready to face the heat?"

"B-Brother, I don't think this is going to end well," Al gulped.

Ed cracked his knuckles. "Are you kidding me? I'm going to shove one in his face!"

He charged at the older boy, fist raised. Mustang snapped his fingers and a large explosion of fire boomed in front of Ed. The heat and intensity was so large, it knocked the smaller boy down. When the fire cleared to show the fallen figure of Ed, Mustang smirked.

"Damn it! That was a cheap shot!"(2) Ed growled.

"There are no cheap shots. Strike quickly and it will end quickly," Mustang retorted.

He snapped again, this time, a smaller flame headed for Al. The younger boy ducked.

"Al!" Ed cried.

"I'm ok brother," Al told him.

While Ed babied Al, Mustang snapped again causing a huge ball of flame to hurl toward the brothers. Ed turned around. His pupils shrank as he realized it was too late to duck. Instinctively, he clapped his hands. Blue alchemy light clashed with the flames as a fire-proof barrier came out of the ground and stood in front of Ed and Al.

Both Hawkeye and Mustangs eyes opened wide when they saw what stood before Ed and Al. By the way it was made, Mustang knew it was alchemy. He marched up to Ed and grabbed his shirt collar, sneering angrily in his face.

"You idiot, why did you lie when I asked if you could do alchemy?" he growled.

"Can't I have my own secrets?" Ed retorted, feeling just as angry as Mustang.

"You don't understand, _Elric_. If the homunculus knows you're an alchemist, they'll go after you. They _want_ alchemists. I don't know why, but they're after me as well. But if you and Al are alchemists, they'll be after you AND your little brother!"

Ed shoved him off. "Get off me! Ever since that day, I never wanted to be an alchemist. I hid my alchemy and never used it. Al didn't either. Just today, I used it instinctively because we were going to be _burned alive_."

Mustang let his grip on the younger boy go, closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath. "I understand. You just wanted to protect your brother. You didn't know what you were doing. But next, time, you _have_ to tell me what you're hiding. I won't ask why you don't want to use alchemy, it's not my business, but I will ask, when did you stop using alchemy?"

"I was 12, and Al was 11," Ed replied.

"Alright. You can go now. I need to talk to Hawkeye in private."

Ed nodded and pulled Al with him back inside.

"6 soldiers and 3 alchemists. Isn't that two too many?" Mustang asked Hawkeye.

"They may just want 8 this time," Hawkeye shrugged.

"Then who's the one?"

"I don't know sir. Soon, he will reveal himself to us."

XXXX

"The two new ones are alchemists. Isn't that too much, Father?" a voice asked.

Father chuckled. "Nonsense, Thomas. 7 usually are more preferred, but 9 are just as fine. That is 9 less children in Amestris." (3)

"When do you plan to take them?" Thomas asked.

"Fairly soon. But, have you let your guard slip? We don't want them finding out."

"No, I haven't. In fact, I've been acting so loyal, I'm so close to being completely trusted. But that spot, has been taking by someone else."

"And who would that be?"

"That Hawkeye woman. They both seem to have feelings for each other despite the fact that they don't show it," he replied. Then, Thomas chuckled. "Mustang is a fool, he trusts anyone who claims they're Amestrian so easily."

Father nodded. "Good work, Thomas. Go now, or they will be suspicious."

"Yes, Father."

XXXX

**OwlCookies: 1) I got tht from a quote my friend told me. I don't own it…**

**2) hehehe remember episode 15 from the original? xD**

**3) I meant it when father said "9" its not 8. its not. I swear.**

**Uh-oh! Who's Thomas? And what is Father planning? (lol and its like, some bday party pssht lol XD)**

**Oh, and also, some of the characters may be ooc becuz….. they don't really show much character in the anime so… sorry. Fuery may be more whimpier than he actually is, falman may be more quiet, havoc may seem dumber, and breda may be… I dunno…**

**PARKER IS NOT PART OF THE ANIME! HE'S JUST A RANDOM OC I NEEDED!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OwlCookies: chapter 3 :) ive decided to not make 20+ chapters for this fanfiction unlike all the other ongoing fanfictions I do… so I've formed a plot for the whole story to fit into 9 chapters! Personally, I would rather much like it to have an even number of chapters, preferably 4 but then again… it's too short… oh well…..**

**XXXX**

Ed's stomach growled. "Damn it, I'm hungry."

Mustang looked up at him. He was lying down lazily on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. "Parker _should_ be back with some food. I wonder what's taking him so long."

Ed sat up. "Why do _I_ have to stay here with you? Even _Al_ got to do something!"

He smirked. "Maybe I just want to cuddle with you, Edward."

"You, are a perverted bastard you know?" Ed shouted.

"I was kidding, Elric. Take a joke, will you? And anyway, I ran out of jobs to give people. You can leave and follow Al for all I care."

"Bastard," Ed growled.

Hawkeye, who was on guard turned around to face the two boys. "Sir, you should listen to your advice, instead of being lazy, why don't you do something?"

"Like what?"

Ed snorted. "Be useful."

"Who are _you_ to tell me what to do?" Mustang growled.

"I'm just a kid like you. I can do what I want."

Hawkeye groaned. "Stop fighting. It's not going to do you both any good."

There was on knock on the door. Curiously, Hawkeye opened the slot and saw who was at the door.

"Password?" she asked.

"Uhm… uhm… uhm…" the person on the other end stuttered.

"Al, here, let me. How much wood would a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck would chuck wood."

Hawkeye opened the door and all the people who had gone, came in. All except Parker. Mustang noticed that.

"Is Parker still out?" he asked the group.

"I guess so," Falman replied, shrugging.

Hawkeye closed the door behind her.

"Damn it Mustang, I'm still hungry," Ed growled.

"I can't help it when someone's stomach gets hungry easily," he retorted.

"Why you-" He held out a fist.

"_**Brother**_!" Al groaned.

Falman nudged Ed's ribs. "I heard from Parker that if someone calls Mustang by his first name, he'll start to grow soft. You should try that sometime, chief."

Ed rubbed his hands together evilly.

"Falman! Why'd you tell him that?" Mustang cried.

Falman chuckled. "I was joking chief. I never knew that was true."

"Sh-" Mustang started.

The door fell down and revealed Parker standing there with a disgusted look on his face. "I don't think I even kicked it down that hard."

"Parker? What are you doing? You're late," Mustang scolded.

"I'm not late, I'm perfectly on time," he retorted with that still disgusted look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" he asked Parker.

With a click, Hawkeye had loaded her gun and pointed it at Parker's head.

Parker smirked. "Looks like your queen figured it out."

Mustang's pupils shrank. "It's you. You're the one helping the homunculus." He looked down and chuckled slightly. "I should have known. You acted pretty much flawless."

Ed looked at Parker and then at Mustang. "What are you talking about?"

Mustang's glare never left Parker. "Well Parker. Explain yourself to Elric and the others. What's gotten into you?"

Parker snorted. "You're right Mustang when you said that I was the one helping the homunculus. I'm not Amestrian. I'm full-born Cretan. But my sob story _was_ true. I was abandoned. But when I wandered around, I found Father and the homunculus. I was so grateful I did what they wanted."

"What do the homunculi want with Amestrians anyway?" Al asked quietly.

"Not just any Amestrian. Their _children._ If their children are gone, Amestris' population will soon dwindle!" Parker chuckled like the answer was obvious. His disgusted expression return. "Now. Surrender now or I'll have to take you by force."

Ed clenched his fists. "How are you going to take us all by yourself?"

He chuckled again. "Of course, I brought the homunculi with me."

"I'm such an idiot for trusting him," Mustang muttered angrily.

"You got that right!" Ed shouted in his direction.

Hawkeye pulled the trigger to her gun. She forgot, it was a paintball gun.

"Shit."

Parker jabbed his elbow roughly to her ribs. Hawkeye fell down and started coughing.

"Hawkeye!" Mustang exclaimed. He took a step forward but was stopped by her glare.

"Don't be reckless, sir," she coughed out. "I'm fine."

His expression softened as he saw the state she was in. Mustang bit his lip. "Damn it, Parker!"

"Well? Are you coming along?" Parker asked.

"No! I'd die before I'd ever choose to follow _you_," Mustang growled.

Parker snapped his fingers and 7 homunculi appeared.

"Allow me to introduce them to you," Parker smirked. "Envy."

"No offense or anything," Ed stifled a laugh. "But is Envy a girl?" He cracked up.

"I'M A GUY DAMN IT!" Envy screamed.

"Yeah but… you have long hair and you're wearing a mini skirt and a sports bra!"

"It's not a miniskirt damn it!"

Parker rolled his eyes. "Pride."

"It's Selim!" Al gasped.

"Lust," Parker continued.

"Veronica? Damn it, no wonder," Ed sighed rolling his eyes.

"Greed, Sloth, Wrath, and Gluttony," Parker finished. The disgusted look appeared back on his face. "Your two choices remain, Mustang."

Mustang stood his ground. "Thomas Parker. Is that truly your name? Or are you too a homunculus?"

"Don't ignore my question," Parker spat.

"Don't ignore _mine_," Mustang retorted.

Parker rolled his eyes. "I'm not a homunculus. I'm just a mere human as you."

"Then why are you helping that Father guy?" Ed shouted angrily.

"Elric!" Mustang shot an angry look at him. "Stand down."

"Simply because, I _loathe_ you all," the blond boy replied.

Ed rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Way to use such big words. It doesn't make you any cooler you know? You're the same as us. The only difference, is that you are _complete _and _total _scum."

"Tch. I see, you want to leave the hard way, don't you."

The homunculi charged and grabbed one person. Of course, each one struggled.

"Let go of me! This is treason!" Fuery screamed loudly, squirming and wriggling as he tried to get out.

"I may be small," Pride told him. "But you can't escape."

"Damn it! You bastard!" Havoc was kicking Envy who had Parker's disgusted look.

Envy wrapped his arms tightly around Havoc in a giant bear hug. "Damn you're so annoying! _Shut up_!" He put his hand on the boy's mouth.

"Nnnhh!" Hawkeye struggled against Lusts' hold. She even bit her arm.

"Darling please, don't try," Lust scoffed. Hawkeye's struggle only made her squeeze tighter.

"DAMN IT! LET GO OF MY BROTHER YOU BASTARD!" Ed screamed, kicking and struggling as if his life depended on it.

Wrath pulled on Ed's braid. "Such a nuisance."

The only one, who wasn't being held captive, was Mustang.

Parker grinned wickedly. "You're the only one left, Mustang. Are you going to run?"

Mustang clenched his fists. He wanted to snap his fingers, but he knew that if he did, he would hurt the others as well. "No," he growled. "I'm not running away. I'm not leaving them."

He chuckled. "Such a loyal friend. Let's go. Father's waiting."

Envy rolled his eyes as he dragged Havoc away. "He's _our_ Father, not yours," he grumbled.

Mustang watched as each one of his friends got dragged away. _It's easier to be them_, he thought as he followed, dragging his feet the whole time. Parker graciously walked next to him. In fact, he was practically skipping.

"How does it fell Mustang?" he grinned. "To walk with your friends, captive, with no idea if you're going to live or die."

Mustang's fists clenched tighter and he gritted his teeth. "How does it feel? Like you'd want to know."

"Oh but I do! I want to know how you feel, so I can trample you to the dust like a worm!" Parker laughed.

"Shut up Tommy!" Greed growled. "You're so annoying!"

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Havoc cried.

Envy kicked his leg. "Shut up human."

Soon, they got to a wall. It seemed to have been closed by alchemy.

Parker drew a transmutation circle on it and placed his hands on the circle, causing a door to appear.

"Flashy," Pride commented, pushing the door open with his shadows.

"What the hell?" Ed gasped. "Parker's an alchemist?"

"Crap! That is _total_ bad news!" Breda exclaimed.

"Damn it's dark, every heard of a lighting system? Or candles?" Havoc asked.

The door closed behind them.

"Al, are you ok?" Ed asked his brother.

"I'm fine, brother," Al replied.

"Ah… You're back. Good job, you brought them all." A voice was heard in the darkness. Suddenly, torches all over the room were lit. Sitting on a fairly large chair, was Father.

"What should we do with them, Father?" Pride asked.

"Put them in the cell. The same one with the girl," Father replied.

"Yes, Father," Pride nodded.

Once again, the Resistance was dragged away. This time though, they were thrown into a cell.

"Have fun, kiddies," Envy scoffed.

Ed kicked the metal bars. "Damn it! Let us go!"

He was ignored, for the homunculi and Parker walked away.

"Damn it! Mustang this is your fault!" Ed growled slumping down and leaning against the bars.

Mustang glanced at him and then turned away. "I'm sorry…"

"Ed?" a voice asked in surprise.

Ed perked up. "Winry!" Ed and Al gasped.

Winry crawled out from the darkness and faced Ed. "What are you doing here?"

Ed rolled his eyes, remembering what had happened two days ago. "It's a _really _long story," he grumbled.

"How can it be a long story? I haven't seen you and Al in four days," Winry retorted.

"Yeah, well it's _really_ long. Why are _you_ here?" Ed asked, turning the subject to Winry.

"You saw me off; you knew I was here in Creta," Winry replied. "That Father guy, he looks like your dad. He dragged me here. For the past 3 days I've been here."

Al crawled over to join the conversation. "How is it here?"

"It's terrible," Winry simply stated. "By the way, Ed, Al, who are they?" she asked, pointing to everyone else who had formed their own little circles.

"They're a gang called Resistance. They're from Amestris," Ed replied, glaring at Mustang.

Winry looked to where Ed glared. "Why are you glaring at him? He looks nice."

"Nice my ass!" Ed growled. "He got us into this mess."

Winry sat next to Ed, leaning against the metal bars. She rested her hand on his leg. "What's going to happen, Ed?"

"I don't know, Winry."

Al looked at them.

Mustang leaned against the wall and faced Hawkeye. He put his hand to hide his face.

"Damn it I'm such an idiot…" he sighed.

Hawkeye looked at him sympathetically. She grabbed his hand, pulled it down, and looked him in the eye. "Don't be hard on yourself, sir. He was great at acting. He had us all under his thumb."

"But maybe if…" he started, but then trailed off.

She squeezed his hand. "No sir. You can't change the past now. The only thing we can hope for is that we can get through this alive."

He smiled slightly. "Alright. We need to escape. But how are we going to do…" Mustang's eyes lit up. "Elric!" he called to the younger boy.

Ed scowled but looked at him. "What do you want you bastard?"

"Come here for a second."

He looked at Al.

"Just do it brother," Al said.

Hesitantly, Ed got up and walked over to where Mustang and Hawkeye sat. He crouched down in front of them.

"What?" he scowled at Mustang.

"Edward, relax. He has a plan," Hawkeye assured the boy.

Ed looked at her, eyes slightly wider, but he nodded. He then looked at Mustang, hate still filled his eyes.

"I need you to transmute weapons for all of us," Mustang told him. "We need to fight them. To kill them."

"Why should I?"

"If you want to fucking live, you _will_ do as I say," Mustang growled, anger taking over him.

Ed understood his seriousness. "Fine. But you have to tell me what you're planning."

"We fight them and escape. Simple as that," Mustang replied.

"That's crazy. Your plan have like, a million of loopholes. What if we're not strong enough to kill them? What if they kill us first? What if we can't leave?" Ed asked.

"There are things called sub-plans, Elric," Mustang smirked.

"When are we going to do your plan?"

"I don't know yet."

"Way to go, Mustang," Ed snorted.

Greed walked in to interrupt and conversation. He stood there, letting the awkward mood settle as all conversations were immediately stopped and all heads were turned to him. Some expressions weary, others angry.

"Father wanted me to give you guys some er… candy," he said.

"Candy?" Al asked suspiciously.

"Yeah er… some woman gave it to Pride," Greed replied scratching the back of his head. "I dunno why Father even insists on _feeding_ you all." He tossed a bag of white pills to them. "But, whatever. Later!"

Winry picked up the bag of candy. "Should we eat it?" she asked.

"Hey, it's candy. I'm totally in!" Havoc exclaimed, grabbing one out of the bag. He popped it into his mouth and chewed. "This is some weird candy. Once you get past the shell, it's all liquidy."

One by one, they ate a piece of candy.

Mustang cautiously examined it. Seeing it as harmless, he put it in his mouth. He chewed for a little bit, but when his tongue touched the first drop of liquid, he immediately spat it out.

"What a waste of candy," Fuery whimpered.

He kept spitting out whatever was in his mouth until he was sure it was gone. "Damn it! This isn't candy! It's pesticide!" Mustang exclaimed in horror. "Spit it out!"

No one did. They had all swallowed the pesticide.

"Fuck," Falman swore under his breath.

Winry clung onto Ed's arm. "Edward, are we going to die?"

"What kind of pesticide… was it, Mustang?" Ed asked, trying not to scream at him in rage.

He shook his head. "I don't know."

Fuery adjusted his glasses. "Well Ed, do you expect Mustang to go around trying every single pesticide?"

Ed shrugged, defeated. "Then how did you know?"

Mustang sweat dropped. "When I was a little kid, I got really hungry because my mother was out drunk. It was also really dark so… I found this bottle and sprayed some stuff in my mouth. My mother saw me and made me spit it out saying it was an extremely dangerous pesticide."

"Then how much longer… How much longer do we have to live?" Hawkeye asked in a solemn tone.

Havoc kicked the nearest wall. "Damn it!" he swore. "We're all going to die because we ate something that we thought was candy! God chief, you are one lucky bastard!" He reached into his pocket and put out a cigarette and a match. "I gotta smoke…" Havoc lit the cigarette and inhaled the smoke. "That's the stuff," he breathed calmly.

Fuery gagged as Havoc exhaled smoke in his face.

"You're going to get lung cancer if you smoke so much!" Winry snapped at him.

Havoc shrugged. "So what, I'm not going to live to get it."

Al stood up and stomped his foot on the ground. "We can't give up now, just because we were poisoned! Do you _want_ to die here? I know that I don't! If we escape now, we'll have the dignity knowing that we achieved something great once we die. We can't give up!"

Ed looked up at him. After a moment of silence, he stood up as well. "Al's right. I'm as sure as hell not going to die here. There is no way I'm going to stay here."

Hawkeye looked up, grabbed Mustangs hand and pulled him up. "I'm with you. So is _this_ idiot."

"Hey!" Mustang protested.

She looked at him and smirked.

"Who are you and what did you do to the Riza Hawkeye I knew?" Mustang gasped.

Hawkeye chuckled softly.

Following their leaders command, they all began to stand up; one by one.

"I didn't want to die in the first damn place, but I'm at least not going to die here," Falman said.

Fuery stood on his feet with a look of determination. He nodded at Al.

Havoc scratched his head as he stood up; the cigarette was still burning in his mouth. "What is this? Instead of just agreeing, we need to put the plan in action!"

Breda stood up, his fist raised. "Hell yeah!"

"Then it's settled!" Al grinned with happiness and determination. "We're going to escape."

"But we have to do it tomorrow," Ed added. "We need to save up our energy and prepare ourselves."

"Those homunculi are going down, hard," Mustang smirked.

XXXX

Unknown to the group, there was someone listening to their conversation the whole time.

"Heh, we'll see about that, humans," he chuckled, walking away.

XXXX

**OwlCookies: fewf! I got that off my sleeve! But let me just tell you, it was harder to type chapters 1 and 3 O.o especially 3 since I was really excited to write the other chapters! Why? Cuz… its fun…. To make stuff dramatic and deathy. Please don't let tht last sentence spoil it O.O u **_**should**_** know at least ONE person is going to die. Psht its not like its going to have a fairy tale ending. Nooo thts too cheesy. Oh well! ONTO CHAPTER 4 I SHALL TYPE! :D**


End file.
